His Dreams
by IsisUnknown
Summary: Shikamaru can't get a certain someone out of his mind. Does she feel the same way? Awkward situations make things worse for him. ShikaTema. Some OOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shikamaru woke abruptly from his sleep... He was dreaming about her again. He looked at the clock. It flashed 2:00AM "troublesome" he said as he laid back on his pillow. He hadn't been sleeping well lately, it seemed that every time he closed his eyes thoughts of a certain girl began to cross his mind. He laid there and stared at the ceiling unable to fall back asleep... He knew he would see her today.

* * *

Temari had just finished resting and was ready to resume her trip. She had been traveling two days already and would arrive in Konoha later today. She had been told nothing of a mission, or any detail about her purpose for going. Just that Tsunada had something for Temari to take back to Suna. As she thought about what it could possibly be. She found her thoughts drifting... Before she knew it she was at the gates of Konoha. The men at the gate waved & said "hello" to her as she entered the village. She wandered down the street on her way to the Hokage's office. When she reached the door of the Hokage's office she knocked. Tsunade called out "enter". As Temari stepped in, she saw Shizune & Sakura were on either side of Tsunade as well as Shikamaru, undoubtedly waiting to escort her around the village once again. Oddly, he seemed to flush a little when he saw Temari looking at him. She stepped forward to Tsunade's desk and was handed an envelope. Tsunade told her "don't open this. Take it back to the Kazekage. Shikamaru will escort you to your room and you can leave in the morning." Temari turned & walked out of the office, followed by Shikamaru. When they exited the building, she turned to him "so, were am I staying this time?" He sighed "this way". As Temari followed behind Shikamaru she sensed... Something different, almost an awkward feeling. They arrived at a small inn and Shikamaru handed her a key with a number on it. She went to her room and Shikamaru (without her knowledge) left.

Temari looked around the room. It was rather small, only a bed, small table & the bathroom. "its only for one night" she said, then put the envelope in a safe place & headed back out to get something to eat. She expected Shikamaru to be waiting for her, by the door, but when she got there he was nowhere in sight. "well, I guess, its not like I don't know my way around..." she said and set off to find a good meal.

* * *

The thought hadn't even crossed Shikamaru's mind that since it was still early Temari might be coming back out. He just knew he suddenly felt awkward around her and he wanted to get away before he did anything embarrassing. He walked back to his house, but when he arrived he found himself completely locked out. It was too troublesome for him to carry a key, besides the door was always left unlocked for him. He decided to go get some dinner and try again later. Shikamaru wandered down the street to his favorite restaurant. Once he had been seated & order his meal, he looked around the room & saw someone familiar sitting across the room, with her back to him. It was Temari and apparently she had gotten there a little before him, as she was already enjoying her meal. He suddenly remembered that he was saposed to be escorting her. Why hadn't she told him she was going back out? maybe she just assumed he would wait? Or maybe she didn't want him to go with her? Shikamaru sighed and went over to her table. "May i join you?" Temari looked up at him and nodded. He wasn't quite sure why be she seemed to have a sad look in her eyes. He sat down in the seat across from her and asked the waitress to bring his food to this table instead. Shikamaru's mind raced, there were so many things he would like to say to Temari, but he just couldn't think of an appropriate topic to break the uncomfortable silence hanging over them. To his relief, Temari spoke first. She asked how things had been in Konoha and if anything new or interesting was happening. For the remainder of their meal they exchanged stories of happenings from their respective villages.

**Well, that's it for now, will continue this in the next chapter. I'm sorry, its gonna start out really slow, hopefully it'll get better.**

**Thank you for reading! This is my first story, so please no flames. Constructive criticism & nice comments only, please. **

**If you notice any names misspelled or anything, please let me know **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They finished their meal and paid. As they were walking out Shikamaru sighed. "What?" asked Temari, he replied "I hope my house is unlocked when I get back...". "Lets check now" Temari suggested. So they walked to his house. Shikamaru tried to open the door... It was still locked. Temari stepped up to the door and knocked... But there was no answer, they couldn't even hear any movement inside. "Well it looks like your staying with me." Temari stated. Shikamaru's eyes widened and just as he was about to protest, Temari grabbed his hand and started leading him to the inn. Shikamaru blushed and staggered behind her. When they got to the inn, they entered the room. They then took turns in the shower. While Shikamaru was showering, Temari went down to the front desk and asked for an extra futon, pillow and blanket. The lady at the counter apologized and told her the inn was so full they didn't have any extras. Temari went back to the room and entered just as Shikamaru stepped out of the bathroom. He looked at her questioningly. She gave a nervous smile and said "well it looks like were sharing the bed too..." Shikamaru blushed brighter than ever and stammered "W-what!?" Temari rolled her eyes and pushed him onto the bed and laid down beside him. "Lets just go to sleep..." she said as she turned off the light. Temari was soon fast asleep, Shikamaru on the other hand just laid there and stared at the ceiling in disbelief of the situation he was in. He couldn't even get out of the bed because he was up against the wall...and he certainly couldn't fall asleep. After laying there for a while, he finally decided to try to climb over Temari and out of that bed. Sleeping on the floor would be better than this! Just as he moved a little, Temari rolled over and threw an arm and a leg over him. He felt his face flushing even more, he turned his head a little so he could see Temari's face. She was still sound asleep. She was so beautiful... Her expression was so peaceful... He wanted to kiss her. Quickly he turned his head away and once again focused on the ceiling "troublesome" he thought. He needed to get out of that bed! He tried to roll her off of him, but she wouldn't budge. He resigned himself to staring at the ceiling and trying to ward off _those _ thoughts... Which was very difficult in his current situation. When the first rays of sunlight began to peek through the window, Temari finally rolled off him. He took this opportunity to scramble out of the bed as carefully as he could, so as not to wake her. He put on his vest and shoes, fixed his ponytail, and headed outside to cool off and get a hold of his thoughts. He shut the door as quietly as he could manage and gave a sigh of relief. He would wait there for Temari.

--

Temari woke to the warm sunlight shining on her threw the window. She sat up and looked beside her expecting to see Shikamaru still sleeping, but to her surprise she found nothing but empty bed..."hmmm..." she looked around, but still no Shikamaru. "He must already be outside" she thought "that's odd" from her experience she would have expected him to be to lazy to willingly get up so early. She got dressed and ready to begin her journey home and stepped out of the the room. There stood Shikamaru, propped up against the wall, half asleep... He looked even more tired than usual. She gave him a questioning look, but he did not answer. Instead he just turned and began to lead her to check out. "I wonder if he didn't sleep well last night... He must not be used to sharing a bed..." Temari thought. After they had checked out of the inn, Shikamaru led Temari to the village gates. When they arrived at the gates, they stopped briefly. Temari said thank you and goodbye and set out on her way back to Suna, envelope safely in tow.

**Thank you for reading!**

**We'll find out what information that envelope holds, next chapter. It's gonna get kinda weird and OOC for the next part (sorry, odd ideal i wanted to through in...) **

**Again, first story, please no flames. Constructive criticism is welcome & please let me know if i have misspelled anything.**

**Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Temari had been traveling for 3 days, her destination was in sight. She was finally home, she could find out what had been so important that she had to hand deliver it... She entered the village and headed straight to her brothers office. When she arrived she handed him the envelope and waited to him to open it. Kankuro was also in the office and looked rather curious about the envelope as well. Garra opened it, took out the paper it contained and read it . A rather confused look came over his face. Both Temari & Kankuro asked "What is it!" at the same time. Garra handed them the paper. They both read it anxiously. "You are cordially invited to attend a masquerade party in Konoha. The entire village will be decorated and have various festival games. To end the evening there will be a dance. This is a night to be who you want and meet people you might otherwise not. Dress Code: Everyone in attendance must wear a costume. Masks are mandatory! Masks may be full or partial face coverage. Be creative, be original, have fun! There will a prize awarded for best costume, as well as a few surprise awards! For security purposes you must bring this invitation and only put your mask on after you have checked in." In the corner of the page there was a picture of a decorated mask (like a Martigras mask). The same confused look Garra had then came over Temari & Kankuro's faces. "A party invitation?" Kankuro said. "I had to go all the way to Konoha and back for a party invitation!?" Temari questioned. Garra replied "Well I'm sure that was for security purposes, since it seems this is how they know you belong at the party..." Suddenly Kankuro yelled "What am I going to wear!?" Temari hit him, "The invitation was sent to Garra, not you!" Garra picked up the envelope again & and a folded piece of paper fell out. He picked it up read it while his siblings were squabbling. Garra interrupted the quarrel "According to this, all three of us are invited... As well as any dates we may want to bring". "Ha!" Kankuro laughed in triumph, then stopped suddenly "Dates!? I have to find a date and make a costume!?" He suddenly looked depressed. Temari snickered.

--

Back in Konoha, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino were having lunch in a BBQ stand. "So, Shikamaru, is there anything you want to ask me?" Ino questioned. "No" he replied. "What!? Well who are you going to the party with then?" she asked, rather poutily. "Nobody...its to troublesome" Shikamaru said flatly. "I'll go with you, Ino" Choji interjected. She ignored his comment. "Shikamaru! That's so lame! How can you possibly go with no date!?" "Lots of people don't have dates." Choji again attempted to be part of the conversation. "Exactly, but if it bothers you so much I won't go" Shikamaru added. "WHAT!?" Ino screamed, as she stood and slammed her hands down on the table "You have to go!" "No, I don't, Ino." Shikamaru told her. Ino sank back into her seat & crossed her arms. Shikamaru stood up from the table and left. He was walking down the street, alone with his thoughts. He wished Temari would be at the party...He knew he probably wouldn't even have the courage to ask her to be his date, even if she was going...

**Short chapter, I ****didn't want to go into the next bit just yet... It'll work better in the next chapter. **

**Again, constructive criticism & nice comments always welcome. No flames, please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shikamaru was laying on his bed. The bathroom door opened & Temari walked into the room. She was wearing a purple bra & thong with pictures of little fans on them. She walked over to the bed, a very sultry look on her face. She crawled onto the bed next to Shikamaru and began to unzip his vest. He couldn't believe this was happening, he just laid there in shock as she finished unzipping his vest & began to lift his shirt up. She scowled, moved one leg over him to straddle him. She grabbed the collar of his vest & jerked him upright & slid the vest off & pulled his shirt up over his head. She pushed him back down on the bed & kissed him. She ran her tongue across his cheek & down to his neck, were she began kiss & lick, she worked her way up to his ear & nibbled on it... Then, a bright light, everything went white. Shikamaru opened his eyes & shielded them from the sunlight that so rudely interrupted his dream. He was laying on the grass in one of his favorite spots... He sat up & looked around to see Choji approaching.

--

The three sand siblings were at their house. Temari walked by Kankuro's room, the door was left open. It looked as if a tornado had his his closet, there were clothes strewn haphazardly over his room... She began to wonder if her fan could recreate, or even remedy that effect, when she noticed her bedroom door was open and had clothing flying out of it. She ran down the hall & picked her pajamas & a couple dresses up off the floor. She turned & stomped into her room, there was Kankuro holding up her purple dress that she had worn in the chunnin exams. "What are you doing!" she screamed. "Trying to make a costume..." he said. "Not with my clothes your not!" Temari yelled as she snatched the dress out of his hands & shoved him out of the door. He had been lucky she didn't have her fan on her at the moment. She walked over to her bed & sat down on it. "what kind of costume should i wear?" she thought to herself. There were clothes scattered all over her room... She scanned her eyes over the various items, then sighed. She got up & everything back in its place, she was hanging some dresses back in her closet when she saw something black hanging down from the shelf. She grabbed it and pulled it out, it was an old black dress. It was ankle length and had long sleeves and a high collar. She didn't remember ever wearing this dress before. She held it up to her & wondered if it would even fit. It looked close, so she tried it on. It was tight, but not to bad... She frowned and thought about what she could make out of it. She changed out of the dress, back into her regular clothes & went to find her brother. Garra was in his room, apparently Kankuro had been there too because Garra was picking clothes up off the floor. Temari went in and helped him clean up. "Have you thought of what costume your going to wear yet?" she asked him. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket & unfolded it. He handed it to Temari. It was a drawing of a boy with little pieces of tape on it to make him look like a mummy. "will you help me?" he asked. Temari smiled & replied "of course!".

--

**Sorry it took so long to update, it may be a little bit before the next update too **

**If you have any ideas for a good costume for Kankuro, or anyone else please let me know!**

**As always, no flames please. Constructive criticism is welcome. & of course nice comments & encouragement is always welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Choji sat down next to Shikamaru, bag of chips in hand. They just sat there in silence for a few minutes. "crunch crunch crunch" Choji began munching on his chips. Shikamaru laid back down on the grass. "She's wrong, you know" Choji said "you don' HAVE to have a date to go...". Shikamaru sighed "I know..."

--

Temari was rummaging threw her desk, she found scissors and a needle & thread. She went & grabbed the black dress back out f her closet & sat down on her bed with all of her supplies. She began cutting on the dress, her first task was to make it shorter. She cut a straight line across it about were she though would be a better length, then held it up to check. She was about to put a hem in it when a thought occurred to her, she should cut the bottom into jagged points. She began cutting until she was satisfied with it. Then she cut the sleeves to just above the elbow & did the same jagged pattern as the bottom on them. Next was the collar, she cut it into a low V neck, then hemmed it up. She looked at it then decided it wasn't quite perfect yet. She went back over to her desk and got some black string. She cut 3 holes in each side of the V neck & stitched them up like button holes & laced the string threw them. She undressed & slipped her costume on to make sure she liked it. Standing in front of the mirror she decided it was missing something. She got her black gloves off her desk & put them on... "which shoes would go best with it" she thought as she started at herself in the mirror. Temari walked over to her closet & rummaged threw is She pulled out a pair of boots similar to the ones she had last seen Sakura wearing. Temari almost never wore them, she put them on and stood back infront of the mirror. They looked pretty good... "still missing something, though" she whispered. She bit lip & thought... She glanced over at the bed & noticed all the fabric she had cut off her dress. "A hat!" she exclaimed "that's what it needs." She looked around her room for some cardboard to shape it... None in or behind her desk, none in her closet, none under her bed... "hey!" she had found some fishnet stockings, she removed her boots & put the stockings on before putting her boots back on. She then walked over & grabbed some fishnet sleeves & removed her gloves, put the sleeves on & replaced her gloves. "hmmm" now back to the cardboard, she tried to figure out were she could find some. Temari wandered down to the kitchen & searched in the cupboards... Nothing yet. Then, she looked under the sink "ahha!" there was some shoved up against the back of the cabinet. She took it out & headed back up to her room.

--

Shikamaru & Choji were walking down the street, when they got to Shikamaru's house they parted ways & Choji headed to his own house. As soon as Shikamaru walked in the door his mom appeared out of nowhere & began draping fabric on him "oh, your going to be so adorable when I'm finished with you, you'll have the best costume at the party!" ...she was in an unusually good mood today. "troublesome" Shikamaru said as he just stood there & let her pin the fabric to her satisfaction. He could see his dad in the next room sitting on the couch covered in fabric.

--

Temari started cutting up the cardboard, she rolled part of it into a cone shape & taped it shut. She then made the brim & attached to the cone. She grabbed the fabric & started cutting the pieces she would need to cover the hat & sewing them together. After working on it for a little while she decided she was happy with it & set it aside. She looked at the clock & saw how late it had gotten, she changed into her purple cotton shorts & t shirt & went to bed.

--

Shikamaru laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling... He wasn't sure if he wanted to go to sleep or not after his dream earlier in the day...

**Still need suggestions on a costume for Kankuro. I'm looking for traditional ones (example: Orochimaru dressed as a Vampire, ****etc.) **

**You should know my disclaimer by now...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Temari woke to Kankuro poking her. She rolled over, glared at him & growled "what do to want". Kankuro laughed "you really got the hots for that looser?". Temari glanced at the clock & saw it was only 4 AM, she grabbed one of her pillows & hit Kankuro upside the head with it. "Go Away!" she yelled, he ran off laughing & slammed her door shut just as a pillow soared in his direction. Temari growled... Now she had to get up & get her pillow.

--

Yoshino burst into Shikamaru's room, waking him. It was only 7AM, but she was as excited as the evening before. "Try this on, Shikamaru! I stayed up half the night sewing!" she threw a mass of black fabric on top of Shikamaru, who was still laying in bed. Yoshino ran over to his closet & began going threw his clothes until she found what she was looking for, a fishnet shirt. She tossed it on top of him. "Try it all on! I'll be back in a little while, to see how it looks!" and she hurried out of Shikamarus room... Probably to make his father try clothes on too.

--

The sunlight streamed threw the window waking Temari. It had taken her almost an hour to fall back asleep after her brother so rudely awakening her early that morning. She wondered what in the world he had been talking about. Who was he accusing her of liking... She didn't even remember dreaming about anyone before he woke her... Oh well, it wasn't like him to keep quiet about anything, she was sure she would find out soon enough.

They had to leave in two days to make it to Konoha in time for the party. Kankuro had already left when Temari came down stairs. Gaara was sitting at the table, as if he was waiting for Temari to make him breakfast, which she did. "...he can't find a date" Gaara said. "hmm?" Temari gave him a questioning look. "Kankuro" he replied. "Oh... Did he even get a costume made?" she asked laughingly. Gaara shrugged his shoulders & poked at his food...

Just then Kankuro burst into the front door with his arms full of straw. His two siblings gave him a WTF look, but he just ran off to his room with his straw. Temari got up from the table to shut their front door, that Kankuro had over looked closing in his haste. She heard a clinking at the table behind her & when she turned around she saw Gaara food was being stolen by a stray cat that had followed Kankuro in. Gaara had backed off from the cat... He was allergic. Temari sighed & walked over to the table, picked up the cat & took it outside. She also took the piece of bacon it was munching on & gave to it once it was outside. She sat on there front step & petted the cat while it ate, kit was very friendly for a stray... It must have been someone's pet at some time. When she got up to go in, it tried to follow her. "I'm sorry, i wish i could keep you, but i can't...my brothers allergic and you would make him sick" she told the cat. It just meowed at her and sat down on the step. She went in to clean up breakfast & start getting everything ready for the trip.

--

Shikamaru sat up & moved all the clothes from his lap. He yawned & stretched before getting out of bed. He took his pajamas off and began to try on his costume. He put the fishnet shirt on, black shorts, a black Hakama...with a tail attached to it?? He looked at the pants very confused, but put them on anyways, then a black hiyori. Just as he finished dressing, his mom burst it "oh! It looks great, as soon as i finish the last details it'll be just wonderful! Take it off now so i can finish it!" she all but sang. Shikamaru sighed "but i just got it on...troublesome". Yoshino ran off out of the room. Shikamaru changed out of his costume, into his regular clothes & took the costume to his mothers 'work room' (she had confiscated the dining rom untill she was finished with everyones costumes). She was sewing on a mass of white fibric that had pink patches & what looked like a tuff of cotton attached to it. He sat his costume down & wandered off.

**The sewing chapters, lol XD **

**The usual disclaimer applies.**

**Suggestions always welcome :) (plot, costumes, who Kankuro should go to the party with XD )**

**Please correct me if i misspelled something or called it by the wrong name **

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Temari had helped Gaara finish up his costume and packed it in a bag. She packed up her own costume and went to check if Kankuro was ready. He had been in his room for the better part of the last two days. Temari knocked on his door. Kankuro yelled, "Don't come in!". She rolled her eyes and said threw the door, "Get everything packed up, we have to leave in the morning." Temari went back to Gaaras room. "Is Matsuri coming over in the morning?" Temari asked him. Temari assumed that Matsuri would be Gaaras date. He nodded "She hasn't told me what her costume is yet" he told Temari. "I'm sure it'll be a good one." Temari smiled & said, then turned and went down stairs to make dinner.

-----

Yoshino had been making Shikaku & Shikamaru miserable all day. She had them trying on their costumes every couple hours. Shikamaru was very grateful however that he did not have the costume his father did. Yoshino had dressed her husband up like a big white bunny. The best Shikamaru could figure, his own costume was saposed to be a cat of some sort. They had yet to see his mothers costume, not even the color of fabric she was using. Shikamaru & Shikaku sat on the couch in their living room watching TV. It was almost dinner time, but they could hear Yoshino still sewing in the dining room.

-----

Temari was cooking dinner when she heard a knock at their door. Both of her brothers were still upstairs, so they probably weren't expecting company. Temari opened the door & there stood Matsuri holding a basket of fabric & clothes. "Oh, hi, Matsuri," Temari greeted " I'll go get Gaara". As she turned to walk away Matsuri grabbed her arm "no, don't... I actually came to see you..." she said while looking down into her basket. "What's wrong? Temari questioned. "...I haven't finished my costume yet..." Matsuri answered sadly. "Oh!" Temari said surprised, "you can take your stuff up to my room and we'll work on it after dinner." "Okay , I'll help you finish cooking" Matsuri responded, then went up the stairs to put her stuff away. Temari went back to cooking & Matsuri joined her shortly.

-----

Shikamaru decided to go out for dinner instead of waiting for his mother to stop sewing and cook. He saw Choji sitting in a BBQ stand & decided to join him. They discussed their costumes while they ate. Choji's mother was also making his costume. He told Shikamaru "I really don't like the costume..." he grimaced " I feel so silly in it...". "What's she dressing you as?" Shikamaru questioned, but Choji just looked away blushed. "So your mom's still sewing on yours?" Choji changed the subject. "Yep" Shikamaru nodded. "There's only 3 days left before the part." Choji stated.

_____

Sorry, short chapter... just wanted to post something so everyone knows I haven't abandoned this story. I am still working on it, I'm just very busy with college & work... Not much time to type it up.

I can't remember what Matsuri's friends name is, if you know, please let me know. Thanks

As always, no flames. If you don't like the pairing, nobody is forcing u to read. Constructive criticism, and suggestions are quite welcome. If I have names wrong, misspellings or grammatical errors, please correct me. I spell check & proof it, but I know I still might miss something.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The girls were clearing the table. Matsuri asked Temari "does Kankuro have a date yet?" Temari snickered "nope." "Um…" Matsuri stuttered, "…I kind of told my friend about the ball, and she would really like to go…do you think Kankuro would take her?" "I'm sure her would" Temari laughed. "Oh, good!" Matsuri exclaimed, "I'll go get her!" she set the dishes she was carrying down by the sink, turned and ran off out the door to get her friend. Temari finished washing, drying & putting away the dishes and went up to Kankuro's room. He had ran straight back up there after dinner. Temari knocked & yelled threw the door "Kankuro, you have a date." She heard things falling to the floor inside as he stumbled to the door and flung it open. He stared at Temari with a surprised look "wh…who?" he asked in disbelief "Matsuri's friend" she told him flatly. Temari was afraid he might faint, judging from the look on his face. They had never met Matsuri's friend, but they had seen her around the village, and she was very pretty. "I'm sure she's just going with you so she can hang out with Matsuri at the party." She teased. This brought Kankuro back to his senses, he scowled at her and promptly slammed the door in her face. Temari began laughing and went to her room to check out what fabrics and things Matsuri had brought over to make the costumes from.

-----

Shikamaru had made his way home and was now sitting in his room. He could hear his mom downstairs still sewing…"Troublesome" he thought, with all this noise how could he ever go to sleep. He flopped back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He heard his door open, he looked over to see Temari walking into his room. He sat up in shock "wha…what are you doing here" he stuttered. She walked over to him and put a finger to his lips "shhh" she told him then replaced the finger with her lips. It was a deep passionate kiss. Just as he went to wrap his arms around her he jolted awake, still reaching for her. He dropped his arms to his sides and looked at the clock. It was just past midnight and he could still here the sewing machine running downstairs. He let out a large sigh then got up and left his room to go down stairs. His dad was still up too, Shikamaru walked over and sat down on the couch next to him to watch TV. Shikaku looked over at him. "Your cheeks are red, your not getting sick are you?" he questioned. The blush on Shikamaru's face grew deeper "No, I'm okay" Shikamaru scratched his head and grinned uneasily. Shikaku chuckled, "Ooh, you musta had a good dream then…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively "Come on, who was it about then?" Shikamaru blushed deep red and gave his dad an expression of horror. He then got up from the couch "I need some air" he muttered and stumbled out the door, into the backyard. He sat down in the grass "…I can't believe he would ask me that" he mumbled. He then layed back and stared up at the stars. "Why can't I get her off my mind" he contemplated.

-----

Temari had pulled the items out of the basket and layed them out on the bed. There was a large square of black fabric, a medium sized white square, a bright pink bed sheet, some light pink curtains, a pair of black gloves, fishnet stockings and some scraps of blue netting. Temari began rummaging threw her closet when she heard the front door burst open. She went out and met the girls halfway up the stairs. "Hey, Temari, this is my friend Sasame!" Matsuri exclaimed. "Hello, Sasame," Temari smiled and said politely " very nice to meet you." Sasame smiled and replied "Nice to meet you also, and thank you for letting me go with you guys, this just sounds so fun!" Temari looked at both girls and said "lets go up to my room and work on your costumes." The three girls went to Temari's room, Sasame & Matsuri both set down bags in the corner. Sasame had another bag that she brought over and set down on the floor next to the bed with her. She unzipped the top and began pulling items out and adding them to the collection on the bed. She had a pair of shoes and a matching shawl in nearly the same shade of blue as the net Matsuri had brought, a pair of white gloves, makeup, some ribbons, hair ties and other items to fix there hair up with. She also had brought two panniers, one long and one short. "I had these things from a friends dress up party I went to a couple years ago." Sasame told them as she finished laying the things out. Temari had gotten her sewing kit out and began taking some pins out. Matsuri grabbed the black fabric and went over in front of the mirror and held it up to her, trying to make dress shapes with it. Temari went over to her closet and pulled a black skirt out of a box. She handed it to Matsuri and asked her to put it on. Matsuri walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed to remove her boots & long pants. Sasame grabbed the fishnet stockings and told her to put them on with the skirt. She had both on, then Sasame had her put on the short pannier under the skirt. The skirt needed to be re-hemmed a couple inches shorter to fit the pannier properly so Temari pinned it up. Sasame was sewing some ruffles from a few strips of the white fabric, while Temari was cutting the black fabric into a few pieces and Matsuri stood there in her skirt and bra waiting for the other girls to fit the pieces to her. Just then Kankuro burst into the room, not even bothering to knock. Matsuri screamed and wrapped her arms around her chest, Temari yelled "What is wrong with you!!!" as she threw the closest thing to her at Kankuro (which happened to be a pair of scissors) and Sasame sat there frozen in shock. Kankuro quickly slammed the door shut just in time for the scissors Temari had thrown to hit it and fall to the floor. Gaara, hearing Matsuri scream, looked out of his room at Kankuro and ask "What's going on?!" "…I just wanted to meet who's going with me to the party…" he replied sheepishly. Meanwhile Sasame and Temari comforted a very embarrassed Matsuri. "…and?" Gaara gave Kankuro a questioning look. "…your girlfriend didn't have a shirt on…" he answered with a guilty half grin "WHAT!!!" Gaara screamed at him. The girls had gone back to there sewing by now as they heard muffled yells and sounds of a scuffle from the boys down the hall. They spent the better part of the night listening to this racket while they made the costumes. They made Matsuri a black maid dress complete with white apron & head dress, paired with the fishnet tights, black gloves and boots; and they mad Sasame a light pink princess gown with dark pink ruffles and blue net accents, paired with the blue shoes and shawl, and the white gloves. They packed the costumes, makeup and hair accessories up for the trip, cleaned up the room for the most part and turned on some music to drowned out the yelling so they could get some rest before there long trip.

-----

Shikamaru woke to the sunlight shining on him. He had fallen asleep in the backyard. "Troublesome" se sighed. He was wet from the morning dew. He got up and went in the house to find his dad still sitting on the couch watching TV, eyes bloodshot and stomach growling. His mother was still sewing. When his dad noticed him heading up the stairs to change he said, "Odd place to sleep… you have anymore dreams about her?" Shikamaru gave him an irritated look. "What's that?" his mother called. "I think our son has the hots for some young lady" Shikaku answered. At hearing this the sewing machine immediately stopped and Yoshino came running into the living room. "Oooh! Who is she?!" she said delightedly. Shikamaru sighed and continued walking up the stairs. His dad had almost immediately fallen asleep when the sewing machine stopped. Yoshino stopped when she looked at Shikamaru "Why are you all wet?" she called after him. "Fell asleep in the yard" he mumbled and kept walking. Yoshino hit Shikaku "how could you sleep at a time like this?!" she growled then her face lit up and she squealed "Oooh! Maybe we'll have grandchildren soon!" she was practically dancing for joy then stopped and looked an Shikaku who had fallen asleep again. She smacked him and demanded to know "Who is his girl our son likes so much? We must make sure they go to the party together!" Shikaku shrugged his shoulders and went back to sleep. Yoshino growled and stormed off back to her sewing.

-----

Temari, Matsuri, Sasame, Gaara, and Kankuro all woke up the next morning and ate breakfast. The girls cleaned up, then they all put there backpacks on and went outside to head off to Konoha. When Temari stepped out the door there she saw the stray cat sitting on the porch. It looked up and her and meowed, then proceeded to rub against her leg. You guys go on, ill catch up in a minute she said. The group started walking threw the village, while Temari went back in the house to get the cat some food. She pulled some fish from the refrigerator and put it on a saucer. She left it on the porch, locked up the house, gave the cat a goodbye stroke & set off after the others.

* * *

Okay, thanks everyone for reading ^__^

As always, No Flames! Nobody forced you to read this story, and if they did I think you have much bigger problems than not liking the pairing ;)

Constructive criticism & suggestions are welcome.

Next chapter we get to the party (finaly). If you have any activities or events you would like to see happen at the party please let me know *hugs everyone*

I may end up having to change the rating on this story because I am finding it increasingly difficult (and boring) to keep Shikamaru's dreams within the restrictions…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The party was tonight! Shikamaru & Choji were walking threw the village, their mothers were still franticly putting finishing details on all of their costumes. "I don't want to go.." Choji stated. Shikamaru glanced over at him. "Is your costume really that bad?". "It's soooo embarrassing..." he whined. Shikamaru chuckled. "You should see my dad." Not many people were out on the streets today and the ones who were out were running around franticly trying to get ready for tonight.

* * *

The group from the Sand had set off to finish their journey. Temari was ahead by a few paces; Gaara, Matsuri, and Sasame were all running together; and Kankuro was running behind everyone. He had been receiving the silent treatment the entire trip, presumably because of the incident the night before they left.

* * *

Shikamaru was heading home. He and Choji had spent the day wandering around the village watching the decoration and set up for the party. Choji had went home to put the costume on, that he hated so much. Shikamaru was just reaching his front door when it burst open. Apparently his mother had been watching for him to come home. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the house. She pilled the finished pieces of Shikamaru's costume into his arms and hurried him off up the stairs to put them on.

* * *

The Sand ninjas arrived at the gates of Konoha about an hour before the party was set to begin. They presented there invitation and were asked to proceed to the Hokages office. When they reached there destination Tsunade welcomed them then instructed Shizune to take them to the other rooms to get changed into costume and store their belongings until after the party. They were first shown to a small TV into costume and store their belongings until after the party. They were first shown to a small room with chairs, a small TV in the corner, and a bathroom complete with a mirror. "The other room is a bit larger, but essentially the same. It would probly be best if the gentlemen took this room since there are only two of you and three ladies..." Shizune suggested. Gaara and Kankuro went into the room and shut the door. Kankuro immediately tossed his bags on the floor turned on the TV, and flopped down in a chair. Gaara neatly set his bags in a corner and began unpacking his costume. The girls had been shown to the other room. They had all set there stuff down and pulled out there costumes. Sasame had pulled out the makeup and was laying it out on the bathroom counter. Matsuri was pulling all of the hair dressing items out and taking them into the bathroom too. Temari sat down, took her shoes off. She let out a long sigh and just relaxed for a minute before beginning to change.

* * *

Shikamaru had his costume on now. He's sighed "...I'm definitely supposed to be a cat...". He walked downstairs to find his father in the bunny costume. It was white pair of overalls that were similar to a hakama with a chest piece and straps; it had a pink oval on the stomach. He was wearing a fishnet shirt under it and he had white fluffy arm warmers and a fluffy tail and ears and he was wearing traditional geta. His mother in a brown mid calf length hakama with a brown hayori that had three quarter length sleeves and she had the top tied back like she was about to work. She had fishnet sleeves & ankle length leggings, brown fuzzy gloves, a little fuzzy tail and geta, with a pair of antlers on her head. Shikamaru was guessing she was supposed to be a deer. Yoshino was painting pink on Shikaku's nose and black whiskers on his face. She already had black paint on her own nose. "Oh! Come here Shikamaru!" she exclaimed when she looked up and saw him. He sighted and walked over to her. She began painting the same markings onto Shikamaru's face that she had just painted on Shikaku.

* * *

Sasame and Matsuri were giggling about who knows what and taking turns putting makeup on eachother and fixing each others hair. Temari had finished getting dressed and was lacing up her boots. Sasame came out of the bathroom and walked over to her. "Come into the bathroom and we'll fix your hair and makeup for you. She pulled at Temari's arm. Matsuri stepped out of the bathroom. "Come on Temari!" Temari reluctantly got up from the chair and went into the bathroom with the girls. Sasame immediately pulled the elastics out of her hair and began brushing it out. Matsuri picked up some eyeliner and eye shadow and began holding different shades up by Temari's eyes until she decided on a good match and began putting it on her. The color was a smokey grey, she lined her eyes in black and did highlights in a shimmery white. "Ouch!" Temari yelped as Sasame tried to brush some knots out of her hair. It hurt, her eyes began to water. She hardly ever took her hair down other than to wash it and sometimes to sleep. Matsuri had to wait until Temari's hair was all brushed out to finish up putting the eye makeup on, so that it wouldn't run or smear. Temari got up and looked at herself in the mirror, she grabbed a lip-gloss of the counter and put it on to finish her look. She felt a little odd with her hair down and makeup on, but she did feel kind of pretty too. The boys had finished getting ready and knocked on the door just as the girls were putting on their masks. Matsuri; dressed in her little black poofy dress with white apron and head dress, gloves, fishnet stockings, boots & white mask with her hair half up in a pony tail and light natural makeup on; bounced over to the door and flung it open. There stood Gaara all wrapped up in tape and white cloth, like a mummy. He had a matching white mask on. Kankuro was beside him dressed in patchwork pants and shirt with straw sticking out everywhere. He had a silly hat made of straw that went down far enough and even made his mask. He had his usual face paint on under it. Sasame was dressed in a bright pink frilly dress with light pink and blue accents. She had a blue shaul, blue shoes, blue gloves and had even colored her mask blue. Her hair was fixed up very fancy and she had glittery makeup on. Matsuri hugged Gaara as soon as she saw him. "Aren't you so adorable" she squealed "lets go!" she grabbed his hand and practically began dragging him down the hall. Sasame took off after them and Kankuro after her. "Hey, I thought was supposed to be your date?" he called. Temari shook her head and wandered down the halls out to the party at her own pace.

* * *

Shikamaru & his parents had left their house. He went off to find Choji while his parents went off into the crowd. He had to hold back a snicker when he saw his friend. Choji had a big orange outfit on with lines down it and a green hat with a stem coming out of it. He looked very unhappy. "Are you supposed to be Naruto?" Shikamaru teased. This made Choji laugh a little. "...Mom thought I'd be" he made air quotes with his fingers "a cute little pumpkin". Shikamaru couldn't help but snicker at this. Choji punched Shikamaru's arm "Shut up!" he whined, but then started to laugh too. It was dusk now the lights around town had now come on, food vendors stands were now opening. Delicious smells of treats were beginning to fill the air. Choji began to drool & hurried over to the yakatori stand and sat down. Shikamaru joined him. The man, adorned in his regular work clothes and a matching mask, brought Choji some yakatori. "You boys better put your masks on! The party is beginning." he told them, then went back to his work.

* * *

Temari had lost the rest of her group. She looked around at all the pretty lights & decorations. The streets were lined with game booths and food stands. There was beautiful music playing all over the village. It seemed like a wonderful place she had never been before. She began to explore this wonderland to discover what surprises it held. She looked around at all the costumes people were wearing. The men and women running the game stand seemed to all be dressed in traditional clothing with plane masks. There were some interesting costumes being worn by some of the attendees though. There was someone with red and white face paint dressed in what appeared to be a variation of the hokages outfit, made out of bed sheets & paint. This was undoubtedly Naruto, he was running all over the place & messing with everything. A girl was chasing after him yelling, that had to be Sakura. She was dressed in a tattered brown dress with green ribbons around her legs, tan paper wings, little pointy tips on her ears, a tan mask, a crown made of cherry blossoms (presumably fake, since they were out of season) and completely covered in glitter. There was a girl with long black hair dressed as an angel with a white mask, feather wings, a gold halo & a beautiful white flowy dress. She was standing off away from the crowd. Her costume was amazing, "I never knew she had that kind of artistic talent" Temari thought. Just then she was passed by a girl with long blonde hair, dresed in a tiny red spandex tube top, a matching micro mini skirt, red thigh high boots, and a red mask with little red horns. She was dragging a confused looking Sai, who appeared to have attempted dressing himself up as a vampire. He had a black mask, fangs, a black cape, a black & red shirt similar in length to the one he normally wore, and black pants with his regular shoes. Ino had obviously decided he was her date...without him knowing. In a far off stand she could see someone all dressed in orange. "Oh good lord, someone dressed up as Naruto." She thought as she shook her head & sighed.

* * *

Thanks for continuing to read...even threw my hiatus. I already have a bit of the next chapter written...  
Usual warning spiel:  
No Flames! Nobody forced you to read this story, and if they did I think you have much bigger problems than not liking the pairing ;)  
Constructive criticism & suggestions are welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Choji had finished eating at the current stand. They got up to go to the next one when they were approached by a blonde woman with a little white hat with a red cross on it, a low cut white blouse with the same symbol on the side of the chest, a white mini skirt & white knee high boots. Close behind her was another woman dressed in a tan kimono, with a tan mask, tan puppy ears & a tail; she was holding poor Ton Ton who was dressed up as a hot dog. "Shikamaru, I need you to come to my office after the party." Tsunade said "I have a mission for you." "Okay" he replied then the ladies walked off. Choji smacked his friend on the back. "Hey is that Temari?" he pointed at a girl with shoulder length blonde hair & a black mask, dressed in a short black dress with a lace up front, black boots & a tall pointy black hat. "It can't be..." Shikamaru said in disbelief and stared at her for a few minutes with his mouth hanging open. She was stopped a few yards away talking to Ten Ten & Neji. Choji gave him a sideways look, and then his eyes lit up. "Ooh! She's the one you wanted to ask to this, isn't she!?" Shikamaru shook his head out of the fog it was in. "Hmm?" He hadn't actually heard what Choji said. "Go ask her now!" Choji encouraged as he gave him a push in her direction. As Shikamaru stumbled a few steps that way, Choji went off to get some treats at the next stand. Shikamaru could feel his heart racing, he realized he was walking toward her and came to a sudden a few feet away just as Ten Ten and Neji were departing from Temari's company. She smiled and gave a little wave at Ten Ten. That did it, he couldn't... He just couldn't do it. He hurried off in an other direction. He made his way to his favorite grassy quiet spot. He could see all the festivities from there and faintly here the music & commotion. ...Oh he wished he could get up the nerve even to ask her to dance... He sighed and sat down in the grass to watch the party go on without him.

-----

Temari just had to see what this orange costume really was, surely nobody would dress as Naruto.. She made her way threw the crowd in that direction. Looking around she noticed Hinata had been joined by Kiba, who was dressed with brown fur sticking out of his clothes, pointy tips on his ears and wolf-like markings painted on his face & a brown furry mask. Akamaru was at his side sporting a red cape. Temari had to laugh at seeing that. "Poor Akamaru" she thought. They were also joined by someone covered in a white sheet with eyes cut out... That had to be Shino. She also saw Jeriya walking around threw the crowd sporting a black mask and tux. Then she saw something that positively made her burst out laughing. Lee had on a giant pink heart. His head, arms & legs stuck out from it, he had on a green mask to match his usual jumpsuit that he still wore under his costume. After she once again composed herself she continued to make her way toward the person in the orange costume. She saw him and someone else in black stand up from the booth they were sitting at and go to leave. Just then Ten Ten dressed up as a waitress with black capris, a white apron, white dress shirt black vest & black mask along with Neji dressed as a chef with black pants, a white coat & a tall white hat & white mask; came up to her. "Hey!" Ten Ten greeted "nobody knew you were gonna be here, are your brothers here too?". "Yes" Temari replied "complete with dates." "Oh! Do you have a date also? Where is he?" Ten Ten asked excitedly. "No" Temari laughed "I didn't bring one." Ten Ten scowled "Oh... Sorry" "Its fine, really!" Temari assured her. "Well, I guess we'll see you around the party. Ten Ten said, then her & Neji went off. Temari smiled & waved at them. She had thought she saw Shikamaru coming toward her, but when she turned back he wasn't there. She shrugged her shoulders & went on to find the person in the orange costume again. She had lost sight of him while talking with Ten Ten. After maneuvering threw the crowd she saw the orange costume again! She went over to the person wearing it & sat down beside him. "Oh! Hi Choji!" she greeted "I see, your a pumpkin. From far away I thought someone had actually dressed as Naruto." She chuckled. Choji turned from his food & looked at her. "Hi, Temari" he looked around "Where's Shikamaru?" she asked her. She gave him a questioning look "Why would I know?". "He didn't come talk to you?" Choji asked. "That was him I saw then. No he didn't... I'll go find him." Temari said as she got up. "Okay." Choji agreed & went back to eating. Temari left to look for Shikamaru. She looked all threw the crowd, she was over by a group of game booth when somebody grabbed her arm & began pulling her over to one of the booths. It was Naruto dressed in a bed sheet version of a hokage outfit & a white mask that was now pushed up on his forehead instead of being worn properly over his eyes. "You gotta play this game" he yelled as he handed her a net & stood her in front of a tank of fish. "You catch a fish & you get to keep it! They put it in a plastic bag of water & everything!" Just then Sakura (who was dressed in a green tattered dress with brown twig bits & hand made wings, pointed ears, a green mask & covered with sparkles all over her; Temari guessed she was a wood fairy) popped out of the crowd "NARUTO! That's rude! You don't just grab people and demand they play a game!" She scolded him. While Sakura was yelling at Naruto, Temari caught a big orange fish, had it bagged up & went back on her search for Shikamaru.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay in updates I've had a lot of health problems and all that good stuff T_T  
I have the next chapter already written, just gotta type & proof it. Im gonna try to wrap this up soon. IDK a whole lot more to do after what I originally was working up to (which is after the festival). Suggestions welcome :D  
If anybody wants to do fan art of them in they're costumes let me know & ill post links!

My usually warnings apply blah blah blah.


End file.
